Twice in Time
by tranland
Summary: Spike and Buffy both lost each other when the Hellmouth... you know.   So they both get a wish, once their lives  or unlives  expire. What do they wish for? T for suggestive themes and... yeah.


New quicky story idea!

This should be a really short story, like a few chapters lol. Or just a really long one-shot lol probably not

So I keep on watching Something Blue (season 4 ep 9) and I was thinking about the whole "go back in time" plot hole so Buffy could be with Spike and all

And I wondered

If it's such a popular theory

How come they never wish for the same thing at the same time and end up together… like they are at like season 7…. But earlier on.

BOTH OF THEM.

And so, perfect place for them to get all 'dropped back in time' in Something Blue. Herp derp, they get to pretend to be married! :D

I DO NOT OWN BTVS.

Oh and btw fuck the comic book series; Angel dies in ATS and yeah. TAKE THAT YA BASTARD

~SB~

I watched as Angel took blow after blow, parrying with a Salzarr demon. Its claws and fangs proved to be a formidable match for the ensouled vampire.

Suddenly, a burst of flame engulfed Salzarr demon and Angel, immediately burning them both to a crisp. It was just Illyria and I now. Luckily, we knew the hordes of demons couldn't last that much longer.

Suddenly, I felt a pain in my neck, followed by a tickling sensation. I saw Illyria's eyes widen as I felt my head roll off my shoulders. Once again, I was dust.

I woke up on a cloudy white surface, my head aching. I saw someone walk towards me, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Mum?" I whispered.

"It's me, William!" she smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Oh Mum, I'm so sorry…" I agonized, remembering what I had done to her. She smiled and waved it away.

"That's all right, William. You might have had a demon in you, but you had still tried to be my William. But that isn't why we're here, my love. You have been very courageous. You've died twice! You're a runner-up for Sacrifices to Save the World, the first-place prize going to Buffy." She told me. "But that doesn't mean you don't get rewarded. I have managed to pull my strings around here, and I found a way to give you something you should truly deserve- a second chance."

I was staring at her in confusion. I didn't really get the full gist of what she was saying.

"What I mean, Will, is that you can have one wish granted to you. And I already know that wish, my dear." She gave me her best smile, the one I associated with my human life. "I cannot make you a human, and for that I am sorry. But I would think that you wouldn't be too happy if you did stay there, human and… insipid." She gave me a knowing grin. "I can, however, send you back in time."

Time.

There it was. I knew exactly where I wanted to go, if I couldn't be human. I would just settle for the next best thing… kind of.

"You remember that time the bloke… named Oz, I think, yeah, him, when he left Red? That spell she did… the 'I Will It So' spell? Yeah. I want to go there." I asked, trying to keep the emotion out of my voice. Even if she hated me afterwards… I knew I could get her around her to loving me. I had a soul now, after all. I just would need to tell her… somehow…

By the time I realized what was going on, I was back in the oh-so familiar Flat of Giles'.

Chained to a bathtub.

Oh, the memories. Bloody little things.

Buffy was glaring at me, waiting for me to speak. I blanched, having almost totally forgotten about the whole Captain Cardboard and his Government trained demon-hunter fiasco.

Suddenly, she blinked her eyes really hard and shook her head. She looked back at me, but for some reason I could see more wisdom in her eyes; pain, loss, and…

Surprisingly enough, I saw a strong desire in her eyes. I didn't realize she had been so lusting even before… her death… Something was going on here.

Giles walked in with his mug, filled with pig's blood for me. I knew it was a little colder than I liked, but then again, he was Rupert. Poor bloody fool.

"…Thanks." I muttered as Buffy grabbed the mug. Buffy looked at me in shock, surprised for some reason. I flashed her a weak grin. "Yeah, I have manners, luv. What a surprise."

She glared at me. "Okay, Spike…" she seemed to wince when she said those words, "what do you know about the Initia- I mean, the army dudes?" she growled. I raised my eyebrows suspiciously.

"I think I want to talk to the Slayer… alone. Get out of here, Rupert." I chuckled at his name like I do all the time. He mumbled something and slowly walked out of the bathroom. As soon as he left, I returned to the Slayer, taking on a serious look.

"This isn't what happened last time…" she whispered to herself.

"Oh my god. Buffy, you… you did the same thing? You silly bint, do you understand what just happened?" I asked her, my eyes opening wide. Why would she make the same wish? I had seen her move on, I knew she had been dancing with that damned Immortal fool. Her eyes widened in response to what I had said.

"Oh god. Spike… you… did you die, too?" she tentatively queried. I nodded.

"Yeah, got beheaded. Interestin' experience." I laughed. She looked at me with wide, sad eyes and attempted to wrap her arms around me.

"Oh my god, Spike, I missed you so much!" she nearly sobbed. I nodded into her embrace… not really able to do anything.

"I would love to return the hug, luv, but… I'm a bit chained up at the moment. Best not give them the wrong… err, right, idea just yet. Wait 'till Willow's spell takes place. Do everything as it happened last time." I grinned, planning it out in my head. This time, there would be no complaining once Willow's spell was lifted. I mean, we already knew everything about each other… We just didn't need to let the Scoobies know… not just yet. They could wait a few years. They could just think that Willow's spell went all wonky. Simple solution.

"Luv… would you mind helpin' me out with the cup and all? You know, since the whole 'chained to a bathtub' thing…" I chuckled darkly. She grinned and grabbed the 'Kiss the Librarian' mug and held it out for me. I took the straw in my mouth and took kinda dainty sips, trying to be less like my old, bloodthirsty and crazy self, and more like my newer, ensouled self.

It was workin' pretty well. Giles then walked into the room, and mentioned something about a truth spell to use on me.

"Willow seems to be doing pretty well, isn't she?" he asked, whether to Buffy or I… I'm still not so sure.

"Giles… she's hanging on by a thread." Buffy said quietly, sharing a secret glance with me that said it all. I winked at her.

Giles went along with this odd exchange and just left the room.

"Ha! The ponce can't even stand a little friendly communication with good old William the Bloody." I laughed.

"Spike, you know he doesn't… like, know that you have a soul… you still do, right?" she asked quietly. I nodded.

"It isn't as easy to get rid of MY soul, pet. You see, Captain Forehead's soul is a wily thing. Was a curse. Mine, ohh, mine is special. I fought for mine. Won't be leavin' so easily." I grinned. I could still feel it in me. Call it a side-effect of burning up in the Hellmouth, but since then I could always kinda feel it in me. Sometimes it burned, and other times it glowed. Buffy left a quick kiss on my forehead before leaving.

"I better go play best friend to Willow…" she said in goodbye. "See you in like a day."

Next morning, Rupert's on the phone, and I miss Passions again.

I never did find out what happened to Timmy. Poor bloke.

Giles went over to the girl's dorm, and I knew what was going to happen. Willow got all pissy, told Giles he 'didn't see anything', he would come back to try and put a spell on me, escape, then Buffy and I wouldn't have a problem being under a love spell.

And this time, since we knew what was going to happen… it was going to be a lot more fun than last time. I bet the poor Riley bloke will never forget this turn of events.

Escaping always feels good. I saw Buffy within two seconds, like Red had willed it to be, and we spent the next few minutes just catching up on our post-Sunnydale lives. I learned that Buffy had been taken out of commission when she was starting to show her problems a bit more about her own life. Granted, they were some issues that really sometimes should be kept in the dark, but I have to say the biggest one- and the one I was most ashamed of- was myself. She missed me.

She did this herself. For me.

I was shocked beyond words. Luckily, that's what kissing is for.

After we shared out stories, we got back to the flat just in time for Willow's spell to be taking place soon. Buffy pushed me inside, although it didn't really hurt me at all. She sat me down on the chair as Giles walked in. He somewhat approved and moved on to the bathroom or wherever it was he was going. Buffy and I shared a look that said it all. She untied me, and I got down on one knee and took out the skull ring I had proposed to her with last time. I looked at it and put it back on my finger, then chose a different one.

This ring was legit silver, inlaid with small pearlescent opals surrounding one emerald. It wasn't really big or clunky, in fact it was kind of small and skinny. I held it out to her.

"Whaddya think, luv?" I asked, chuckling. "A little better than that silly old skull ring I gave you last time, 'innit?"

She gasped and held it in her hand, just in time for Giles to come back and see what was 'horribly wrong'. Buffy stood up with me and just hugged me, which I think was a little easier on old Rupert than the mind-blowing kiss we had shared last time. I held her a little bit closer now, just grinning wickedly in spite of myself. The Watcher was bound for a heart attack sooner or later. Buffy smiled happily and held up the glittering ring on her finger.

"Giles, you'll never believe what just happened!" she exclaimed.

"What… what?" Giles said, lost. Buffy grinned as well and reached up to kiss me. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me, while Giles watched on in astonishment.

This was probably going to be one of the only times that we could publicly display our affection for each other. I knew we both decided to make the most of it.

Giles made the phone call to Willow, while Buffy and I sat together on the little red sofa, kissing and whatnot. Honest to god, we didn't even really care about the wedding spell, because we knew once Willow's spell was over, it wouldn't matter all that much. She grazed her teeth on my ear, and I shivered contentedly.

"So… Buffy, what are we going to do? In these bodies… we hardly know each other." I teased quietly. God forbid the Watcher hear our conversations. Those would be hard to cover up.

"I guess we'll have to do a lot of catching up, then." She giggled. I pulled her to me for another searing kiss.

"Stop!" she laughed against my mouth.

"Yes, please stop." Giles muttered unhappily from where he jad just sat down on the couch. I snickered and let her go free. She ran her finger along my jaw, and I made a nip at it playfully. She then stood up and walked over to Giles, winking at me. She sat down beside him.

"Giles… I'm not crazy. And, I know my father's not that far away, he could…" she trailed off. I knew what she was getting at, and I grinned in anticipation of what was about to happen. "But this day is about family. My real family. And I want you to be the one to give me away." She smiled at him, a strong light in her eyes.

Giles made an 'Awwh' noise, until he remembered just who she was going to 'marry'.

"For… for god sakes, this is nonsense, something is making… you act this way! Don't you realize what you're doing?" he exclaimed. Buffy looked back to me, a happy sparkle alighted whenever she looked at me.

"Living the dream…" she whispered, with the ghost of a smile.

"He's gonna have to take a bit of time to get used to it, pet." I smirked knowingly. I didn't know if I was completely talking about the wedding bit or just the whole thing in general.

"They all will." She said solemnly, noting my double meaning. I noticed how this time she didn't mention Angel, although whether that was because she didn't care or if she just didn't want to soil a conversation with his name I didn't know or particularly care. She was going to be mine. I called her over back to me with my fingertips, and she complied by slinking back to the chair, sitting in my lap.

I loved how it was like she fit, just perfectly, into my own lap. I hugged her close and vowed never to let her go.

Giles reached for his glass of scotch and accidentally knocked it over. I knew what had happened to him, but I still snickered at the man.

"Are you okay, Giles?" Buffy asked kindly.

"No… I rather think not. I… I seem to be blind. Completely, in fact." He managed to say through his shock. Buffy stood up and walked over to him.

"Don't worry Giles, I'll go to the magic shop and see if I can get anything that might help with your eyes." She resolved. I stood up then as well, a question in my eyes.

I wanted to go with her, but I worried about Giles. Anya and Xander would be coming in a few hours, but I still worried that they might make it sooner than expected.

"Come on, Spike. We have to get going." Buffy urged. I guess she wanted some alone time to NOT act like an engaged couple with a perfect world. I nodded and followed her out the door.

"See ya, Rupert. I chuckled as I walked out the door.

I never really knew what had happened when she left to go get the herbs for Giles. I knew there wasn't any of the things she needed in the store, but I knew she also ran into Riley, who, if I was not mistaken, was currently lusting after Buffy. I growled softly to myself. I'd lost her already, quite a few times. I planned on not letting her get that far from me again.

We walked all the wat to the magic shop, and just stopped and stared into the window of the wedding shop. I knew Buffy was probably waiting for Captain Cardboard to show up, so she could show off her new boyfriend. Something warmed in me at the thought of it. I was hers. And she was mine.

After a while, I could smell the git walking across the street. He decided to talk to Buffy, who was holding onto my arm and snickering indefinitely.

"You've changed quite a bit since I saw you last, luv." I smirked into her hair.

"I didn't get to enjoy this while it lasted…" she smiled. "Now I am. And I know you are, too."

I laughed in agreement as Riley showed up. I just hoped he wouldn't recognize me from when I escaped from the Initiative. It was only recently that I even left, even though to me it seemed like a much longer time. I hoped I looked… insipid enough.

"Hey Buffy!" he greeted Buffy happily. "What's up?" he seemed to be pointedly ignoring me. Whatever. Buffy winked up at me and looked back towards the dresses.

"Riley look… aren't they beautiful?" she breathed happily, playing up the lovesick puppy act.

"Uhh… Yeah! They're nice!" Riley agreed, trying to get in her good graces. "A little dressy, maybe, for school… but…"

Buffy let go of my hand and walked to slowly over to Riley.

"Riley…"

"Buffy…?"

"I really like you. I hope you know that you mean a lot to me." Buffy began. I knew Riley was about to get a giant shock. "And if things were different…" she looked back at me with the ghost of a smirk.

"Different than what?" Cardboard asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Buffy took his hand in hers, and stared up into his eyes intently. "I want you to promise me that we can always be friends." Lies. She stopped caring for him once she realized he had moved on quickly. "…. And I'd really like you to be there on the day…"

"The day when…?" he still didn't understand.

"The wedding!" Buffy exclaimed, having a great time with the whole thing.

"The wedding. Wha… what wedding?" Riley asked again, about to learn a horror completely different from the kind I knew he was used to.

"My wedding!" Buffy looked like she was about to explode. "I'm getting married, can you believe it?" she practically beamed sunshine at Fishead.

"I don't think 'no' is a strong enough word." He sourly suggested.

"I know, it's crazy! We fought for all these years and then…" she turned to look into my eyes, her own bright green eyes glowing. "sometimes, you just look at someone, and you just know, you know?" she asked, clearly getting a kick out of torturing the guy.

"No!" he exclaimed.

"I think, maybe we fought because we couldn't admit about how we felt about each other." She smiled softly. I chuckled darkly. I was the one to understand my feelings first. It took her a few years to catch on, but she managed to do it eventually.

"…. Can we start again?" Riley brazened. Not the sharpest corner on the circle, I noted.

"You'll really like him." Buffy started. "Well, no one really likes him, actually." She laughed.

"Hey, right here, pet. I can hear you from where I'm standing." I chuckled.

Finally Cardboard King noticed me and gave me a once-over. "What's your name?" he finally asked.

I debated on whether to say Spike or William. Buffy decided for me.

"Spike." She sighed happily. I wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Riley sighed.

"Look, it's late, and I am very, very tired now, so I'm going to… go far away and just… be… away." He sighed, before walking off, leaving Buffy and I to some kissing.

By the time we got back to Giles's flat, he was about to get worried. We had had a little bit of time to just relax and wait before Xander and Anya showed up, ruining the calm mood we established.

Well, as calm as it could be, under the circumstances that Giles was blind and convinced that we were making utter pigs out of ourselves.

If it wasn't for the fact that we had to keep up appearances and be the dutiful 'engaged couple' that we were supposed to be, I knew we would probably have found a place to call ours for the night and just been at it 'till dawn.

God, I kind of missed those days.

"So, the plan is to cure my total incapacitating blindness… tomorrow, is it?" Giles sighed. Buffy nodded, forgetting for the moment that Giles couldn't see her.

"They were all out of tacestry in the Magic Shop. They'll have more tomorrow." She shrugged. "I'm completely on top of it."

She then snuggled more into my arms, and that sent a strong feeling of desire racing through me. I knew she felt the same way.

I took her mouth in mine as we followed the flow of passion.

"STOP that right now, I can hear the smacking!" Giles reprimanded, ever the cockblock. I grinned wickedly and we obliged.

Giles reached out his arm, to find his glass of scotch.

"Yeah, sure, drinking alcohol is going to help with you eyesight and coherency." I smirked. Giles sighed and let his arm fall back to his chest limply.

After a bout of silence, Xander and Anya burst through the door, obviously panicking.

"Board up the windows, and barricade the doors!" Xander exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Giles fumbled to stand up.

"Demons." Anya said. "They keep coming and coming."

I snickered inappropriately. Buffy and everyone else glared at me, while I shrugged.

"Spike!" Xander finally noticed me. "He's all untied!"

The pause as Buffy and I give him equally scathing looks. "Which you… probably noticed." he finished lamely.

"Okay, well let's all take some time to figure this out. Maybe the demons have something to do with Giles being blind." Buffy suggested.

"Giles is blind?" Anya asked. Xander, eternally the jokester, brought his hand up to Giles's eyes and wiggled them around.

"Stop, whatever you're doing… you smell like fruit roll-ups." The older man snarked.

"This is the crack team that… foils my every plan? I am deeply ashamed." I groaned. Buffy snickered and patted me on the back.

"Right, guys. We really need to get organized… or maybe you just need to plan harder." She laughed. We shared a secret look that said everything. Believe it or not, they definitely needed me around.

"Why are you holding hands?" Anya peered at us. I let out a harsh laugh, startling Xander.

"They'll have to hear about it soon enough, luv." I winked at her. Buffy grinned and hugged me closer to her, looking out at Xander and Anya.

"Spike and I are…. Getting married!" she squealed.

"… How? What? How?" Xander asked, shocked. Giles sighed.

"Three excellent questions." He responded.

"What're you lookin' at?" I purred at her. She looked into my face with her own bright green eyes.

"The man I love…" she sighed, her eyes speaking louder than her true words. I smirked and she reached up for another kiss.

"Can I be blind, too?" Xander complained. Anya squinted her eyes away from us in agreement.

"You'd better get used to it, whelp." I growled. Then Xander froze.

"Wait… married… I know something… What is it? Everything's so familiar! …. Oh! Oh-oh! Willow!" he shouted excitedly.

Buffy and I remained silent this time, absorbed in each other, while Anya and Giles looked toward Xander with the same question in their eyes.

"It was… something about Willow and her grief-y, 'poor-me' mood swings. So, so sick of it, by the way." He started.

"Does that mean I don't have to be nice about her anymore?" Anya asked hopefully. Xander gave her his best 'shame on thee' glare but I knew he agreed with her.

"She told me…. I was a-a demon magnet, and that you two should get married!

"And… that I didn't see anything!" they came to a conclusion. Buffy and I silently laughed about how they thought we loved each other because of some silly spell.

"I guess she did a spell." Buffy grinned.

"Yes… to have her will done, whatever she says… is coming true!" he breathed.

"And both were affected!" she said with mock horror. "I probably only escaped because I'm the Slayer. Some kind of… natural immunity." She giggled.

"Or maybe we just both got transported here right when things got interesting…" I raised one eyebrow at her, talking quietly enough that no one else could hear.

"Yeah, right, you're marrying Spike because 'cuz you're so 'right' for each other." Xander sarcastically remarked.

"Xander…!" Buffy said in an even more mocking horror voice. "That's it, you're off the usher list." I laughed.

"Well anyways, we should probably go find Willow so we can revert you guys back to your non-blind, non-demon-magnety selves." Buffy suggested, changing the subject deftly.

"Yeah, we gotta find her, before somebody really gets hurt." Xander said worriedly, looking at Giles and Buffy. I grinned. I guess something in his subconscious told him we got pretty rough. Buffy too saw his worried face, and she laughed defiantly.

As Giles tried to walk out with us, he tripped over the couch, which was in fact right in front of him. We left him lying down in said couch, for fear he might hurt himself further whilst trying to follow us.

We all arrived at the girls' dorm, and the door was unlocked. Suspicious. As we walked inside, it was obvious a giant hole had been scorched into the carpet.

"D'Hoffryin… that bastard!" Anya exclaimed. "He took her to become a demon!"

Not surprisingly, Xander was the only one who didn't know what we were talking about.

Another quick trip to the cemetery, where the demons began following us again. We weaved and ducked around them and made it into the crypt where Anya would perform the ritual. Buffy and I knew that she would forget most of the ritual and we would end up fighting the demons anyway, but we still had to help.

And this time, I knew I could fight demons. Just not the humans. I didn't want to, anyways. Soul, remember?

Soon, the first demon broke through our barrier. I grabbed it and quickly snapped its neck. Xander stared at me in shock.

"You… you can hurt demons!" he exclaimed.

"What a surprise." I grinned back at him, as another demon clawed its way into the tomb. Buffy took it out this time, leaping onto its back and, using a conveniently-placed stake, plunged it into the thing's neck, breaking the tip of the demon's spine and cracking a part of its skull.

God, I loved that girl.

Eventually, all the demons that had tried to get in trickled out, and at last there were no more… for a while. Hopefully, Willow would come back soon. I knew just how I wanted to freak out the other Scoobies, and only Buffy could help with that. I whispered my plan in her ear and she gave me a mischievous grin.

"Spike, you are so bad…" she laughed.

"Well I AM the Big, Bad, luv." I grinned back at her. We met in a frenzy of passion, while Xander and Anya played blind-people again.

Suddenly, Willow appeared out of nowhere, looking a little shaken up, just as another demon began pounding on the tomb doors again.

Willow resolved herself and stood up straight. "Let the healing power begin! Let my will be safe again… as these words of peace are spoken, let this harmful spell be broken!" she announced loudly.

There was a flash, and then the incessant pounding on the door stopped.

… But Buffy and I didn't. We got closer to each other, if such a thing was possible. Willow, Anya, and Xander all stared at us in shock. We laughed against each other's mouths, enjoying the emotional torment we were causing the others.

God, we were evil. It felt so good. Even my soul was enjoying it, and it took everything to get the guilt to shove off, even for a little bit.

"As these words of peace are spoken, let this harmful spell be broken!" Willow announced again. She was about to say it again, and at a much faster and terrified rate than before, but I stopped her before she fully opened her mouth again.

"Alright, Red. That's enough. We hear you the first time." I drawled lazily, pulling myself away from Buffy for a moment.

"Then why are you still… don't you hate each other?" Willow exclaimed. I laughed deeply.

"Not anymore, Red." I told her.

"But… Buffy, he tried to kill you!" Xander exclaimed. Buffy smiled and got off of me.

"Oh, I know. It's all about passion. That's what drove us, at first. But now…" she looked into my eyes, her emerald eyes sparkling, "I think we've found what we were looking for."

"Ohh man, there is something seriously wrong here…" Xander moaned. "I guess a different spell has been put on you guys! Great, now we need to find the other person who set this on you two!"

"No, you whelp. You don't know the half of it. Bloody hell, you don't even know a quarter of it. Buff and I definitely deserve this chance we have right now. So don't try to ruin it, for Buffy's sake. If something were to happen to her…" I trailed off. "I will always put her in my best interests. So bugger off, and leave us to our own relationships." I told him, a silent threat in my eyes.

"But she never-"

"Never what, consulted you about her feelings? I never saw you consulting people about YOUR love life." I growled at him.

"You've never been around for my love life decisions…" Xander said thoughtfully. I gulped. Oops. I almost forgot that the whelp hadn't even proposed to Anya yet.

"… Well… Buffy's told me about some of them. So shush." I snapped back with a lame retort.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. I really needed to learn how to control what I was saying, especially since only Buffy and I knew what was going to happen to all of us.

We would find a way to fix everything, I knew it.

Gee, it sure would get weird once Dawn showed up.

~SB~  
>Holy shit you guys. That is a longass chapter-thing.<p>

Well, to me, that is.

Holy shit. It took me like three days to write all of this. Coolness.

It's one in the morning right now… I'm off to go work on Buffy's Frogs.

DAMN YOU, INSPIRATIONAL OUTBURSTS AT EARLY MORNING TIMES! (well it's actually like 9:45 right now as I post this... on the next night. I didn't keep on writing since for some reason FF was down T~T)

~Byrneshadow (I'm thinking of changing my penname. What do you think?)


End file.
